


No Explanation Available

by NescientAtaraxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Potenitally underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NescientAtaraxy/pseuds/NescientAtaraxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short one-shot drabble involving ZADR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Explanation Available

Neither of them quite knew what exact point in time their relationship changed. Sometime around when Dib turned into his teen years. The child bickering was now a thing of the past, replaced now by nightly secrets, heated twilight meetings that lasted sometimes for an hour, and sometimes until dawn. It always started the same; with an argument. Insults were thrown, the ever-so-usual “I'll expose you to the world!”, followed with a scoff and a “good luck, stink-beast.”

The roles were rarely switched. When Zim would use his long mechanical spider-limbs to crawl on top of the human and straddle him, Dib would make equally rare protest. To Zim, the boy felt soft and squishy (not unlike the young on his home planet). To Dib, the alien felt all too unreal and all too interesting. 

Exploring each other was something they were well accustomed to. Fingers traced over skin where they had traced before many times, but each different instance was like a totally new experience. The fighting made their passions all the more real and all the more intense. It resulted in claw marks, bite marks, scratches and bruises. 

The way that every curve and dip in Zim's skin felt to Dib made every fight seem worth it. It made exposing the invader seem pointless. Zim personally enjoyed finding the spots that made Dib stop his empty threats and turn into a writhing, moaning mess.

When it happened, Zim was almost always on the top. Dib was protesting only for the first few times. He got over it rather quickly and began to thoroughly enjoy the experience. It was strange and new and exciting for the boy who was never before interested in such intimate things. 

It was hot, and passionate, and everything the skool said it wouldn't be. Dib's hair was clenched in ungloved claws, Zim's antennas were gently held and softly stroked in bony lanky fingers. Short and breathy moans were silenced with palms slapped on mouths. Cries were muffled with tongue stuffed in throats, fighting the other with heat and hate. 

It was many things. It was taboo, it was frowned upon, it was secret, and it was frequent. It was hot and passionate and heated. It was hatred, years of rivalry, and years of familiarity. It was discovery and escape and excuse.

But was it ever love?


End file.
